Oh Great Narnia
by demon lilith
Summary: The story you know was recorded to be a children's book. The real tale- the truth- is far darker. More deadly. Are you ready to know it?


She hides

In the closet

The little girl, Lucy

So little, isn't she?

Still

Believing

That fairy tales can save her

From an unwanted life

Poor little Lucy

She dreams of a land

Narnia

Where she and the other four

Foster children

Will be able to save the day

With the help of Jesus, of course

Poor little girl

Doesn't she know?

When you come from a cult

Jesus wants you dead

He found her first

The man

Offering candy

Oh, Lucy! Didn't your parents teach you better! Never take candy from strangers!

You have no parents, Lucy

The man

Took her home

Offered

Food

Drink

Rest

And slowly

She became

Sleepy

Fast acting, those drugs are

When she woke up

He was crying

"Oh!" he cried, "I never realized just how

BAD

It would make me feel

To sell a little girl

For some beer money"

Run

Little girl

Run

But poor

Innocent

_Stupid_

Little Lucy

Returned

She wanted to make sure

That her 'friend'

Hadn't gotten in trouble

He was very brave, after all

Very brave for not

Selling her body

Edmund was next

Only a year older than his sister

Only a tiny bit smarter

Somehow, even more

Naive

Lo and behold

The first person he met

Was the Queen

Herself

With her short blue hair

Tight clothes

Hidden weapons

And a crown

Tattoo

The Queen

Of the cult

She asked him some

Questions

Told him some

Lies

And offered him some

Candy

Oh, child!

Taking candy from strangers

Didn't you learn from

Your sister?

And now

You must ever return to her

Withdrawal, I hear

Is a real

Bitch

They tried to stay away

They really did

But they began to shiver

And stutter

Minds foggy

Pain overwhelming

They just needed one more

Small taste

Then they could resist

They promised

And perhaps this time

They would bring some

Moral support

Surely Susan and Peter would never give in to

Temptation

The man was gone

Lucy cried

Edmund just lusted for more

Candy

Peter and Susan were ever so shocked

What had their siblings gotten themselves into?

Well

There was no turning back

Now

They met a family

This time

A man

And a woman

Who took them home

Gave them dinner

And warned them

The land was in war, they said

The cult against

The church

The family was with

The church, of course

Images danced in front of Peter's mind

If he sided with the

Church

This time

Would mother take him back?

Susan

Hesitated

But she had no reason to

F

A

L

L

So she encouraged them to join

The church

So pure, they were

Temptation so far away

Religion and drugs would never affect them

That only left sex

Lucy

Fell

Flashed

Back

To a time

Where the cult

Was her life

Could she ever escape?

She could never escape

Edmund

Just

Scoffed

Chemical residue clouding

His little brain

And he slipped

Away

For more

Candy

He warned the great

Queen

That the man calling himself

Jesus

Was going to try and

Steal

His brother and sisters

The queen simply

Laughed

"If they have any sense,"

She rasps,

"They will see

That 'Jesus' and I,

We are one

And the same"

And the remaining children

Began to run

The couple

Led them

To a secret room

In the middle of the

Crumbling city

They hid

For the night

Safe

Except…

"Drink this,"

They were told

"It will make you feel

Warmer"

And it did

They felt

Ever so warm

Though it stung on the way down

And how peculiar, the way it

Made thinking

So

Hard

Peter

Woke up

Naked

A strange white substance on his clothes

A bottle of the liquid left behind

Out of guilt

"A gift?"

He laughed

Without humor

"Christmas has come

Early

This year"

Lucy and Susan continued on

Without him

Where, Lucy questioned, were they going?

Why, the church, of course

Lucy paused

Stuttered

Shook

But Susan reassured her

It couldn't be that bad

And they could always leave

Later

Never rely on the future

The present is a gift

A cheap sort of gift

Quickly and easily

Tarnished

Their first impression of the great

So called King

Was that he was

No King at all

A sheep in lion's clothing

But, oh, was he smart

To have reached such heights

Who were they

To doubt him?

And really,

Susan reasoned,

How could the Queen

Be much better?

And Edmund

Miles upon miles

Away

Was beginning to wonder

The same thing

Was this Queen really

The path to chose?

The Queen laughed

As if she cared

What one small, insignificant

Child

Thought about her

This was no fairy tale

If Edmund died

Who would miss him?

No one

He was tied up

Drugged

And naked

Covered in

Something

He didn't want to consider

Lights flashed

People laughed

Something hurt

And Edmund gave up

Rubbing salt into his many wounds

The Queen took him

Brought him with her

To watch

As the ever so wonderful King

Fell

There was only one day left, after all

Before Yule

She knew he would fall

Spies

For which side?

Susan was attacked

Lucy sprung

Into action

Programs activated, she'd never missed a shot yet

The King drew a breath

He needed the child on

His side

Spies

For the Church

The Queen was attacked

Edmund taken

Not entirely against his will

The Queen hid

Watched

Laughed

She'd already won

But she wanted something

Just one taste, really

Of that cute

Little girl

Hear me!

She roared

To the King

And he heard

And they met at the council

To talk

And deal

Gambling with lives

That weren't theirs

But did it really matter?

In the end, Death would claim all

Lucy

Bit her lip

Resist

She scolded herself

Resist

The pull

Of the magic

Swirling

Around you

Dipping

Inside

Of you

Seeping

Into

Every little crevice

In your brain

Lucy defaulted

To the side of

The Queen

Susan watched

As her innocent little sister

Lucy

Became Alice

Programmed

To obey

The cult to which she had been born

Susan cried

She knew nothing of midnight rituals

Of tainted religion

Of mind control

Of split souls

But Susan did know

Of sex with those years her senior

And Susan did know

Oh, how beautiful

Was the Queen…

Edmund

Belonged

To the Queen

It was the law of the land

Break it

And the land itself

Would Perish

But it was fine

It was all

Fine

Edmund was a useful young man

Strong

Smart

Devoted

The King would keep him

The Queen could have

Susan

But the King

Still wanted

Lucy

A challenge

A contest

Of strength

Yule night

Lucy was put on the altar

King on her left

Queen on her right

The Goddess watching

Full moon glistening

Blood mingling

'Jesus' screamed

Jadis hissed

Black blood flowed into the King

The Queen's essence struggled to keep off the other's magic

But everyone knows

It is easier for good to corrupt

Than it is for evil to reform

There was no good

Evil fought evil

Black fought black

Lucy

And Alice

Waited for the outcome

Edmund rushed to kill the Queen

Susan's arrows never missed their target

Alice's dagger cut the binds

Lucy's salve could heal the loser

Should she chose

Who would she chose?

The winner

Is

…

Death


End file.
